wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
A Serious 2011
Episode Number: 442thumb|300px|right Transcript in/carpet music Hey beardlovers. So I've decided in 2011, I will only be making serious videos. Starting right after this laughter. Hahahahaha. Oh geez. Hahahaha. face Waiter beard intro First serious topic on the agenda: underage drinking soars at New Year's. Kids, what are you doing? Underage drinking is serious. It's dangerous and it's illegal and it's illegal. There are much better things you can do at parties for fun pans to the left instead of drinking ... hey, what are you doing? Are you looking at this beer? Are you drunk? What's going on? Hey! Look at it a little closer, alright, drunkards? switches to a can with duct tape covering the brand See? rips off duct tape It's ginger ale. I tricked you. Your drunk mind couldn't figure it out. I'm telling your mother. Not joking. I'm serious. Wait until you're of age, kids, or in my case, beer wait until you're 45. I'm 30. What? What? What? What? In other serious news, what made thousands of birds fall from the sky? The sky, not this guy. The article gives many theories like weather-related, fireworks, poisoning, blahditty-blah. But I know the real truth. Right, eagle? flies into frame Right, eagle? Right, eagle? Right, eagle? Right, eagle? Right, eagle? Right, eagle? Right? Rrrrr.... Answer me. squawk Ah ha! I don't speak eagle. Write it down. Ahhh, here we go. Ah wingdings again. There you go, underagers. I'll give you something more fun to do. Try to translate this. But seriously, you don't have to do that. You could go out, get some friends, or get a job or play video games. I played a lot of video games ... Am I still holding this? Now time for a serious moment. 2010 was one of the best years of my life. Maybe THE best, but I don't want to talk in absolutes. I don't mean vodka, underagers. I started last year out with 16,000 YouTube subscribers and at the beginning of January I gave you an ultimatum saying that if I got 100,000 by the end of January I would make a video every weekday for the rest of the year. I ended up not getting 100,000 by the end of January but I decided to make a video almost every weekday for the rest of the year anyway. And I did. And halfway through the year I was able to quit my office job and do this full-time. This right here. This stuff. face Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait... I love it when the coffee's done! Serious my way to the coffee! All's well that ends serious. Seriousness is the best medicine. There's nothing better than the sound of a child's seriousness. A serious bird in the hand is worth two silly birds in the hand. a handstand I still do those on my second channel, by the way. Check 'em out. We friggin' won the Super Note competition. We designed and made a Wheezy Shoe. And because you are here with me, I get to do this stuff every day, and I thank you thank you thank you unless this is the first video of mine you've ever seen. In that case, I'm not related to Phil Collins or Kevin Spacey. You wouldn't happen to be Scarlett Johansson by any chance, would you? No? I'm sure you're still a good person. 2010 was amazing but unfortunately for 2010, I think 2011 is going to be even better. I'd like to do bigger projects this year. Bigger video productions. My band is going on tour in March. There's info about that in the doobly-doo. You know, stuff that tricks people into thinking I'm more professional. I'm gonna open up the YouTube Moderator on my channel for you to leave suggestions about what I or we could do in 2011. As for that serious videos in all of 2010 saying 2011 I talked about earlier, HAHAHAHA. Yeah. That's for real. (ding) video game outro Outtakes: What made thousands of birds fall from the sky? There are much better things you can do when you're drunk at parties. I mean... not when you're drunk. Recurring themes eagle, banjo face, wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait, I love it when the coffee's done, handstand, Scarlett Johansson, doobly-doo, wink Wink Wink submitted by http://youtube.com/Hereticxxii Category:Episodes